Hyuuga Family Secrets
by Buccaneers1
Summary: Hiashi has a feeling that his kids are keeping secrets from him due to their somewhat suspicious acts. He then decides to see if they are keeping secrets. What secrets will he find? Does he have any secrets himself? Lets find out in this fun Naruto fanfic. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hyuuga Family Secrets_**

 **Chapter 1**

There was stress in the air as training was of prime importance in the Hyuuga clan. Their clan leader was watching as the new ninja were still struggling with their basic training. He was very concerned about them, but not as concerned as he was for a certain few. This was the life of Hiashi Hyuuga.

As he left the training grounds, he went back to his office to do some paperwork relating to the clan. Afterwards, he went to meet with some officials as he noticed his eldest daughter, Hinata, blushing. He never really sees her as much of a blusher, so he went to ask.

"Hinata."

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing, father."

"Hinata, we need to talk."

"O-okay". Hinata said with her usual stutter.

She then went with her father in the living room as they would have a discussion. Hinata was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, which is why he was the most concerned with her. He was stern with her at times, but he meant well. He didn't want her to be taken advantage of later in life.

"So, Hinata, what did you do today?" Hiashi asked.

"Oh, I, uh, trained with my teammates and afterwards hung out with them. Th-that is all." Hinata answered in a nervous voice.

"Oh, really?" Hiashi asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered, stuttering again.

"Then why were you blushing?"

"Blushing? I-I was blushing?".

"Yes, Hinata. You were blushing. Now, why were you blushing?"

"Uh, I, uh..."

"Also, Hinata, can you please lessen your stuttering? By a lot?"

Again, Hiashi means well when he tells Hinata these types of things. If the clan had a leader who stuttered a lot, then they would have a difficult time.

"I'll try. I was just getting done, uh, laughing."

Hiashi had some sense of his telling him she could be lying, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And also now wouldn't be a good time to use his byakugan since it was just him and his daughter and the other ninja were busy and no enemy was around. And at times he didn't really need it. He just continued the conversation.

"Laughing at what?" He asked, a little suspicious.

"Oh, uh, Kiba and Shino arguing. It was nothing serious and it was kinda funny how bad Kiba was losing it." Hinata said.

Hiashi was impressed with her slight improvement on her stutter, but he had more questions.

"Was there anyone else?" Hiashi asked.

"Like who?"

"Oh you know, other ninja. Like Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Lee, or even Naru..."

Before he can even mention Naruto's name, Hinata just declared that she had to go and bolted. This shocked him as Hinata had never did that before, making him even more suspicious. He then saw his nephew looking at her in disbelief.

"Well, that was awkward." Neji said.

"So what did you do today?" Hiashi asked.

"Training." Neji said before leaving to go elsewhere.

Hiashi was kinda disappointed with the answer his nephew gave him, as it was only one word and he didn't even bother to tell what his training was about. But he didn't think about that for long as he noticed his younger daughter Hanabi near the house with some boy. Hanabi said her goodbye to the boy and went inside. When she first looked, there was her father with that stern expression of his.

"Oh, hi dad. How was your day?" Hanabi asked her father.

"Weird. And it just got weirder. Who was that boy you were hanging out with?"

"A friend."

"What's his name?"

"It's Konohamaru. The third Hokage's grandson."

"Oh. So what did you and this friend do?"

"We just hung out. Why?"

"Just curious."

"You don't seriously think we're dating, right?"

"Oh, no. Certainly not. You'll have an arranged marriage, anyway."

"Good, so there's no reason to be concerned."

As Hanabi left, Hiashi became ticked with the high possibility that the kids were keeping secrets from him. He began to think that they were doing it for one reason: so they have a better chance to do what they want without him knowing. Hiashi finally decided that while they were gone, he was going to their rooms to see if they were doing so. And with having the most concern to her, the first room he was going to check was Hinata's.

 **Hinata's Room is first. Let's see what Hiashi will find there. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While the kids left to go train with their teammates and sensei, Hiashi then went to turn on his byakugan to make sure no one was near. It would be bad to have people know that the clan leader was spending his day sneaking into his daughter's room.

"I wonder what my eldest daughter could be hiding," he said to himself.

He went and opened the room door and closed it so that no one would be suspicious, despite his byakugan. He took a look at her room and saw that most of the stuff was either lavender or white. Her bed was with a lavender blanket, a lavender table, rug, vase, books, curtains, and the rest was white. The floor was still wooden, though.

"Jesus, what's with my daughter and lavender?!" He yelled to himself before covering his mouth so to avoid suspicion from other Hyuuga clansmen.

He then looked around her room to look for clues, but so far the only thing he noticed was that her room was clean. He looked near the desk, floor and behind the curtains but with no luck. He then noticed something stand out from under her bed. It was orange, and it interested him because it was in a room filled with lavender. He went to grab it and when he saw what it was, it made him absolutely dumbfounded. It was a doll that was resembling Naruto Uzumaki.

"What in the hell?" Hiashi commented.

This was the only way he can tell about the situation. But then he made the mistake of squeezing the thing and then it made a voice to say this phrase:

"I love you, Hinata."

"Gah!" Hiashi almost screamed, merely scared of the thing.

The doll was then dropped to the floor as Hiashi was in progress to kill the freaking doll by stomping on it. But then a thought came to his mind. Even though he hated the doll, he can use it for evidence. Also, even though it said it loved Hinata, he could tell that it was just his daughter trying to imitate Naruto's voice. He then went to check the dresser, and all of them had clothes. But the last one had a folder, which said things like "confidential", "top secret", and "for Hinata's eyes only". So Hiashi obeyed, seeing that it was confidential and closed the drawer back.

Yeah Right!

He went in the folder to look at the drawings and saw some drawings with Hinata and Naruto. There were some with her kissing him, marrying him, having kids with him, having grandkids with him, going on a date, and also one where Hinata tied Naruto up and forcing him to marry her or she'll convince the current Hokage to ban ramen from the village.

"Well, that's not creepy at all." Hiashi said to himself, sarcastically.

In reality, he was scared. He then went to check elsewhere and saw a book. He saw that the book said "Hinata's Diary" so he decided to leave it alone.

In Your Dreams!

He immediately opened the book and was looking for a random page so that he could see what was in it. He then reached a certain page and decided to read it.

 ** _Day 47_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I was walking through the town when I saw Naruto hanging out with one of his friends. I decided to follow him and went to see what he was up to. As it turns out, he was just walking and talking and I decided to continue following. When they both decided to sit down, I decided to keep watch. I noticed how handsome he had become, and how cute he looked in his orange outfit. I should also point out his blue eyes. Awwwwww. He is so handsome I want to follow him forever. I can't let him catch me though, because he'll think that I'm crazy._

 _Talk to you soon,_

 _Hinata_

"Oh my god. My daughter is a stalker?!" Hiashi said.

Now he was horrified. He was scared to the point where he was starting to feel sorry for the poor boy. He went inside the closet so he could escape it all. When he was ready, he decided to turn the closet light on, and boy did he regret it. Because then he saw a shrine of the same blonde boy. It was as if Naruto's face was starting to scar him for life. There were photos of him, and the main part was a full size photo of him that was framed. Framed! He then saw that there were more Naruto dolls, some flowers that shockingly were alive, and candles. Scented candles. That were lavender. You could say that she was as obsessed with the color lavender as she was with Naruto. But then you'd be lying because of all the crap she has for Naruto.

"Mother of god."

And without another word, Hiashi left Hinata's room. He had a blank expression, but in truth he was scarred for life. He then went to his office and the rest of the day was normal. But as he was sleeping, he started to have a dream.

(Hiashi's Dream)

Hiashi was getting ready to finish his work in the office when a councilmen informed him that Hinata had some news that she would like to share with him. Hiashi then went to where Hinata was and then they started talking.

"Hi, daddy!" Hinata yelled, ecstatic.

"Hello Hinata. You seem to be having a good day. Did you pass your tests?" Hiashi asked smiling.

"Yes. But that isn't the only thing. Also I want you to meet someone."

"Okay. Who is it?"

"Why hello, Mr. Hyuuga." Said the blonde that came in the room.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled in glee.

"Naruto?" Hiashi asked with wonder. "Hinata, what is Naruto doing here?"

"You see, dad, Naruto and I are now dating. Isn't it wonderful?"

(End of Hiashi's Dream)

"Ahhhhh." Hiashi screamed only to realize that it was only a bad dream.

"That's it. Hinata is in so much trouble. I'll be speaking to her about it tomorrow. Yeah. Wait, no. Because if I yell at her about it, then Neji and Hanabi will have time to hide their secrets. Not on my watch. I'll have to confront all three of them at the same time in order for this plan to work. Next, Neji's room".

 **Neji's room is up next. Please read and review. Also, if you have an idea that you would like for Neji, please comment and it could have a chance in the fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hiashi once again made sure that the kids left for training and that none of the other Hyuuga clansmen were suspicious. Walking quietly, he then went on into Neji's room. When he was finally inside, he sighed in relief. He then took a look around the room and noticed one simple aspect: it was all white. Literally. Neji even managed to have the wooden floor painted white.

"And I thought Hinata was obsessed over a color," Hiashi said to himself, remembering his daughter's lavender room.

As he went through the room, he was looking for the same things as for Hinata, but was able to find stuff quicker. The reason being was the fact that he noticed that Neji's dresser was a mess. He went in the see if he could find anything, and next thing he knew, he found a lot of hair products.

"What in the hell does he have women hair products?," Hiashi asked himself.

There were more hair products on that dresser than anything else. There was even a schedule that Neji had that told him what type of hair product he should use for the day, which just freaked him out. There were products that ranged from Pantene to Garnier, and was becoming scared of the fact that he had products from Covergirl and not from Head and Shoulders. He also has more conditioner than any normal girl would, let alone should.

"Neji is a man. Why does he have women's hair products? I would be alright if he was going as a woman or drag queen for Halloween, but he does it all the time. That's freaky on so many levels," he was telling himself.

Though a little creeped out, he took a small bottle of conditioner for evidence. He then went through other parts of the room and while looking under Neji's bed, he found a little book saying "Top Secret". Not having a care in the world, he got it and decided to read the book. As it turned out, it was actually relating to Hinata, and who Neji thinks she should date.

"Why would Neji care who Hinata is dating?," Hiashi asked.

Then he found many reasons in the book why his nephew thought of all the other ninja as unqualified, ranging from the fact that he thought Lee dating her would make it awkward to the fact that he thought Kiba was a total idiot. Then while reading, Hiashi saw a section called "my innocent Hinata". Curious, he went and read the section:

Hinata Hyuuga is my cousin, but yet so pretty. She is an innocent girl who happens to be beautiful. Unfortunately, there are many men who check out Hinata and I can tell what is one their minds. Them with their perverted thoughts. Well they can go do a hara-kiri because they are not going to take Hinata. I will protect my Hinata from those men, and I will make her my one true love. Which makes me jealous of Naruto because she has a crush on him. One of these days, when the time is right, I'll tell Hinata how I feel, we'll fall in love and live happily ever after.

After realizing this, Hiashi knew that this was the creepiest thing he ever read, and he was petrified of the idea of his nephew and his daughter having a relationship, let alone having these thoughts about each other. He was panicking, wondering when these thoughts started. Then he remembered the time Hinata turned three.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

It was Hinata's third birthday and it was then that Neji was able to meet her when his father, Hizashi, took him there. While their fathers were talking, Neji finally noticed her. She saw Neji, and with her being shy, she hid away from him by going behind her father. After the dads finished talking, Neji finally said something out loud.

"She looks pretty, daddy".

This caused Hiashi to be weirded out by the comment, while Hizashi just looked at his son with a normal expression. Neji got confused.

"What's wrong, daddy?"

"Oh, nothing, my son."

After the whole altercation was over, Hizashi made Neji promise to protect and help Hinata at all costs. Neji agreed without hesitation. But even after all that, Hiashi still felt awkward about what Neji said.

 ** _(End of flashback)_**

Hiashi then shivered at the flashback, beginning to think that Neji took the entire "protect Hinata" thing a little too far. Hiashi would definitely be having a discussion about that, and he doubted that Hinata would ever want to marry Neji.

"I have to get these thoughts out of my head!," Hiashi thought to himself.

He then tried to look for anyway to get those thoughts out of his head, and decided to take a look at one of the few places he has yet to check: Neji's closet.

He went in there and made sure that didn't trip on anything. He then turned on the light and the only thing he was relieved about was the fact that he didn't see a shrine of Hinata like she had for Naruto. He then went to see what kind of stuff he had. He saw that he had many uniforms for school and many traditional Hyuuga outfits. He thought he would not have to notice anything else, but he was wrong. He then noticed something green, and pulled it out from the hanger. It was a spandex suit like the ones Maito Gai and Rock Lee wear. He then was starting to have different thoughts, imagining Neji wearing something like that. He tried to avoid vomiting and immediately got out of the closet and out of the room.

After all of the thoughts that he had experienced, he went to go vomit in the bathroom. Afterwards, he decided that now was a good time to go back to doing paperwork. Then he saw his youngest daughter saying goodbye to Konohamaru. This made him ticked, and he went straight to his daughter to demand an explanation.

"Hanabi."

"Dad? What's up?"

"The sky." Hanabi face palmed after hearing that. "Now, why is that boy always following you home?"

"Oh, he saw me walking alone and asked me if I wanted him to I walk with me, so I said yeah. We just talked and made jokes on the way. It was a good walk."

"Sounds more like a kind of date to me. Are you certain you two aren't dating?"

"Geez, dad. Don't worry. We aren't. I only like him as a friend."

"Don't let him come here again."

"Dad. Calm down. We are not dating. You can't say we are without evidence."

As Hanabi left, a lightbulb lit up in Hiashi's mind. He remembered that her room was the only one that was left. He was then thinking what could come from there. But he would have to wait till tomorrow because of clan matters. Hanabi was the last one to check on.

 **I really hope you like the story. Please read and review. If you have suggestions, do not hesitate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I was really busy with many things. Now that I am able to write again, here is the chapter on Hanabi's room.**

 **Chapter 4**

It was another day in which Hiashi had to make sure that all of the kids had left for their training. Once they did, he was finally able to get into his youngest daughter's room. As he would expect from Hanabi, the room was clean, and unlike Hinata and Neji's rooms, it was not limited to only one color. He went into certain areas of the room in order to look for possible secrets. That proved to be difficult at first.

"With her room so organized, it will be really difficult to search the room without her noticing the changes. I will have to be efficient," Hiashi thought to himself.

After about five minutes, he was still unable to get anything. That was until he finally searched through her closet, when he noticed a little box. Then then grabbed the box and noticed the title saying "Extremely Private. DO NOT TOUCH!" in the front. Not giving a care, he opened it and saw pictures of her and Konohamaru.

"Ha! I knew it," Hiashi said before covering his mouth, hoping that no one heard him.

He then looked through the pictures of the two anxiously. But to his surprise, there were none that indicated that the two were dating. After looking through the pictures, he held his head down. He was disappointed in himself for not trusting his daughter. After that he saw a sheet of paper at the bottom and grabbed it. As it turned out, it was a drawing of Hanabi kicking Hiashi off a cliff and stating that she was the new Hyuuga leader.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant," Hiashi said, clearly annoyed.

Hiashi then went to look for more evidence in the room and found a booklet that was under her dresser. It turned out to be a diary stating that it was extremely private and was not to be touched.

"Everything is private with you," Hiashi said, even more annoyed.

He opened the diary and looked for the latest entry. He soon was able to find it and read it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday was a really close call. My dad almost caught me this time, but I was able to convince him that Konohamaru and I are only friends. He does not know that we have secretly been dating for about two months now. I cannot let him find out, otherwise he will never let me see my love again. He'll probably overreact and probably kill Konohamaru or lock me in a tower. All in all, I love Konohamaru and I don't want my dad to know about it._

 _Your Author,_

 _Hanabi_

 _P.S. I should be Hyuuga clan leader, not Hinata._

There was steam coming out of Hiashi's ears and his eyes were as red as blood. He was angry. He knew that those two were dating, but the fact that Hanabi kept this from him for so long only made him angrier. And the fact that Hanabi saw Hinata unfit for the role of clan leader didn't help.

He did find the killing Konohamaru part funny though.

After reading that, he finally regained his composure and was able to continue the search. Or at least he was until he was caught on a rope by his ankle. The attack came out of nowhere and he soon found himself hanging from the ceiling by his foot.

"Probably should've used my byakugan for that one," he thought to himself.

He knew that staying like this would only ensure that Hanabi would catch him in the act. So he then took a kunai out from one of his shoes (yes, he was this prepared) and cut the rope from it. He landed on the floor and was able to recover in a matter of seconds. He just hoped that no one heard the thud.

Afterwards, he soon noticed that there was a rather disgusting smell, and it seemed that it came from beneath the floor. He looked through the little cracks between the floor and noticed a shadow.

"Ah, screw this," he said to himself.

He used his kunai to cut the wood in order to figure out what it was. It may have taken him about an hour, but he was finally able to get through.

And as soon as he saw what it was, he regretted it.

As it would turn out, his sweet little girl was hiding a dead body. Even though the victim was an enemy ninja, it still didn't change the fact that Hiashi now knows his daughter killed someone. He was horrified to say the least, and without hesitation, he ran out of the room.

He slammed the door and was breathing heavily, hoping to forget what he saw in that room. After he was able to snap out of it, he soon went to his office to complete whatever paperwork he had. Afterwards, he went to make himself some tea on his break when he noticed that Hanabi and Konohamaru were walking together again.

"Ah ha!"

His shout scared the both of them and they gave him their undivided attention. We then walked toward them in order to bring Hanabi back to the house. But then Konohamaru went in front of him to shake his hand.

"Hello, sir. My name is Konoh…."

"Out of my way!"

Before Konohamaru could finish his introduction, Hiashi kicked him so hard, it caused Konohamaru to end up landing in a training area on top of Rock Lee. Both let out a groan of pain afterwards.

"Dad, what the heck was that all about?!"

"Young lady, you and I need to talk. In fact, all three of you and I need to talk."

"About what?!"

"We'll get to that when Hinata and Neji come home!"

Hiashi was finally with all of the secrets he found from his kids, and now he was going to have a little conversation with all three of them.

 **Next I will write the conversation between the family. I will also include the reactions of the kids to their siblings secrets. Stay tuned. :)**


End file.
